1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for generating electrical energy, more particularly to an apparatus for generating electrical energy from rocking activated energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to depletion of natural resources, there is a growing demand for renewable resources of energy. In the area of electric power generation, the development of hydropower and wind power is a major concern. However, there are geographical constraints for power generation utilizing water movement or winds. It is therefore desirable to utilize energy generated by movements or actions that are performed in everyday life for power generation.